


Late night road trip snacks

by ChocoRobot



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, Road Trips, anyway enjoy and love my drawings theyre pretty, if no one is going to write stuff based on my art im gonna do it myself, its 3am i didnt read it twice lmao what is english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoRobot/pseuds/ChocoRobot
Summary: Halfway through the trip Phobos and Havve come across one of the biggest and post important missions of their lives: buy the snacks for the road. Nothing can go wrong... except?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Late night road trip snacks

**Author's Note:**

> this work was inspired by [this drawing](https://twitter.com/chocoroboto/status/1230306300254412801?s=20)

The mission was simple enough. They had total faith in Phobos and Havve.

Except for the fact that there was a 30% chances they both died. Or someone else did. Either way, they were doing this, no coming back now.

They entered the gas station and went for the snacks. 

They ignored the strange looks they got from the cashier as it was 3am, that person has probably seen weirder stuff than a robot and someone wearing a helmet walk inside the store.

Divide and conquer was the key. Havve went to get the chips while Phobos was in charge of the sweets. It has always been their modus operandi. 

It was halfway through the road trip so far, and they had to get all the stuff they wanted since they didn’t know when the next stop was going to be. Better be safe than sorry when it came to snacks and they were not going to take that risk.

But still, it wasn’t as easy as it sounded. Of course they already knew other’s preferences when it came to brands and type of snacks, but the what if was always there. Maybe it was time to switch from gummy sharks to the good ol’ reliables gummy bears, or instead of cheese flavored chips get the BBQ flavored ones. Choices, choices.

After a few minutes of going through the mental list of everything they needed and even the ones they didn’t, they thought it was enough. 

So, they got pretzels, cheese sticks, gummy bears, multiple bags of Skittles, baby carrots of dubious origin, chips (yeah, the cheese ones were better after all) and some cookies for the way.

Everything was going according to plan.

No, wait. The beer. They couldn’t forget the beer.

Havve made a clicking noise to alert Phobos the missing thing and signaled to where the cold beers were. Phobos got the hint and waited in front of the nonexistent line ahead of him, eyeing some of the stuff near the check out. Maybe a few more candies wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Once Havve got the beers on the checkout line with the other stuff they got, the biggest problem arose. Just something as simple as that could throw the whole operation away.

“May I have some ID?” said the cashier.

Phobos and Havve looked at each other.

“I need to see your ID to sell you the beers.”

They knew that. But they didn’t have any. They were from space, they didn’t need them around there.

They started moving around, checking their pockets, already knowing they didn’t have anything near similar to an ID with them. Phobos even did the classic bonk on his head, kind of a “Oh, silly me I forgot my ID”, but the cashier just continued to look at them deadpan.

They were starting to think it wasn’t a good idea to send the only two of the band who couldn’t talk and didn’t have any kind of ID with them to buy beers. Who the hell thought of this. Oh yes, them. _Anyway._

Phobos just wanted snacks after waking up from a 3am nap and Havve to stretch his legs a bit, it shouldn’t be this hard. And no way they could get out of there without the beer. No, sir, no soldiers down on this mission.

“What’s taking y'all so long?” They heard as Meouch was coming through the automatic doors.

“Sir, are you in charge of them?” the cashier said.

Havve and Phobos tried to not laugh and keep a straight face. Maybe it was too easy for them considering the cashier couldn’t see their faces. So that was already a success. Not that much for Meouch. 

Still, reading the situation, with a serious tone Meouch said “Uh, yeah, sure, what’s the problem?”

“They need an ID to get the beers, we don’t sell beer to minors.” 

It was becoming even harder to suppress the laughter oh God.

“Here, you can have mine.” He said, while handing the cashier his ID. He always carried it with him at all times, what kind of freak wouldn’t?

“Jazzlan Meouch?” he cashier asked, puzzled. Of course they had to be foreigners, they must have thought. They were talking to a lion now. Locals usually weren't lions.

“ _Commander_ Jazzlan Meouch” he corrected them while watching Phobos steal some candy from the countier.

“Thank you for your service, sir. Here you have your ID back”. They finished paying for the rest of the things while still trying not to laugh or they would get caught.

“Now kids, go back to the van, your mother was worried about you two.” Meouch said still in character as they told the cashier their thanks.

“Sweeties what was taking you so long? Did you get my beer?” said Sung from the passenger seat as the other took their places and started passing the snacks around.

Mission complete.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/chocoroboto)


End file.
